


Hush

by QueenTzahra



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999, 合法ドラッグ | Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossroad Karma, Exhibitionism, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTzahra/pseuds/QueenTzahra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Crossroad Karma by SilverServerError: Kamui sneaks off to Fuuma's hotel room after playing a show, need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverServerError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crossroad Karma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989672) by [SilverServerError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError). 



> What's up, what's up?
> 
> So in between posting chapters of If You Love Me, Answer Me Softly, the absolutely wonderful SilverServerError has been sending me chapters of Crossroad Karma (I can't wait to read it properly after IYLMAMS is put to bed!) and while talking about it this scenario came up.
> 
> I like Kamui in compromising positions (AS IF NO ONE KNEW THAT!) and asked if I could write the fic. I got the OK and here we are!

Fuuma stood next to the door of his hotel room, waiting, listening with all his might. Time seemed to be crawling by, but his senses sharpened with each passing second: his mind, body and heart became more and more impatient as he waited for the one and only thing.

At last, he heard, “Fuck off, I’ll see you in the morning!” which meant that Kamui had managed to disentangle himself from the after party. It had been like this every night of their tour so far, and truthfully Fuuma was loving it. He smiled softly to himself, excitement stirring in his chest and between his legs. A soft knock on the door. Quick as a flash, Fuuma wrenched the door open, seized Kamui by the arm and pulled him inside. Kamui gasped excitedly as the door slammed shut, plunging them into pitch darkness. Immediately Fuuma pressed him up against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Kamui cried out and wrapped his arms around him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Fuuma let out a deep, guttural moan and shoved his thigh between Kamui’s legs.

Kamui thrust his hips forward, the friction and pressure already teasing him cruelly. He moaned hard into Fuuma’s mouth and dug his fingernails into his strong, broad shoulders, desperate for more. Fuuma withdrew from their kiss, rubbing his thigh between Kamui’s legs as he moved his mouth to his neck. He kissed, sucked and bit down; he knew all of Kamui’s sensitive spots. “Oh _fuck_!” Kamui groaned, shivering in Fuuma’s arms and gripping him more tightly. Fuuma smiled against his neck, then licked up to his ear, tasting his sweat and feeling his desire.

“Hush,” he breathed, right in his ear. Although he couldn’t see Kamui’s face in the darkness, Fuuma knew his expression: a mixture of defiance, arousal and embarrassment.

“Make me,” Kamui hissed, the challenge in his voice tempered slightly by his obvious, desperate need. Fuuma laughed and kissed him full on the lips, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Kamui breathed hard through his nose, feeling high on adrenaline from performing and how turned on he was. Without breaking their kiss, Fuuma pinned Kamui to the wall with one hand, then cupped his erection through his pants with the other. Kamui groaned into their kiss, gripping Fuuma’s shoulders and thrusting his hips forward into the sensations. Fuuma pulled out of their kiss and bit down on Kamui’s lower lip. A jolt of pleasure shocked his entire body and he cried out in longing.

“Do you want us to get caught?” Fuuma breathed against his lips.

“Mayb- ahh!” Fuuma swallowed his moan in another deep heavy kiss as he undid his pants and took hold of his erection. Kamui pulled out of their kiss and threw his head back in ecstasy. “Oh _fuck_!” He cried again, gasping as Fuuma pleased him in hard, fast strokes. Fuuma’s breath was heavy. Making Kamui feel this good always gave him such a rush: the way he’d twitch and shiver, the faces and noises he’d make, it was enough to drive him crazy even without the added excitement of sneaking around…

“FUUMA! Fuuma are you there?” Fuuma and Kamui stopped right where they were and looked at each other, eyes wide and faces flushed. “Fuuma?” Kazahaya called again before banging on the door. Under the cover of the noise, Fuuma spun Kamui around and shoved him up against the wall. He pressed his chest against his back and covered his mouth with his free hand.

“Lord have mercy,” Fuuma said, wearily. “What, Kazahaya?!” The hammering on the door stopped abruptly. Fuuma resumed pleasing Kamui, making him moan against his hand and shiver violently.

“Oh good, you’re there! Can I come in?” Fuuma laughed in spite of himself.

“Is this important? Think carefully before you answer.” He rubbed his thumb in slow circles around the tip of Kamui’s erection. Kamui moaned fluently into his hand, pleasure pulsing outwards from between his legs as his heart pounded in excitement. This was so fucked up, and he was _living_ for it.

“All right, all right, you don’t want to be disturbed!” Kazahaya called, sounding half offended, half exasperated. Fuuma sped up his strokes and pressed his hand harder against Kamui’s mouth to stifle his cries. “Have you seen Kamui? I wanted to show him the photos I took!” Fuuma let out another deeply satisfied laugh. He kissed Kamui softly behind the ear before answering.

“I’ve no idea. He’s not still at the after party?” He bit down gently on the back of Kamui’s shoulder, sucking a fresh bruise there. Kamui screwed up his eyes and thrust his hips desperately into Fuuma’s hand.

“Obviously not, that’s why I asked,” Kazahaya snapped back, just loudly enough to cover the desperate, pleading noise Kamui made.

“I’m gonna make you come,” Fuuma whispered, right in Kamui’s ear. His eyes flew open and he bit down hard on Fuuma’s fingers, a violent shiver running through his body as Fuuma sped up his strokes still further. “Sorry I can’t be more helpful,” Fuuma told Kazahaya, not even attempting to listen to his reply. He felt Kamui’s entire body stiffen in his arms, then release, heard him moan hard in satisfaction around his fingers. Fuuma kept stroking him, his hand hot and sticky, until Kamui grabbed onto his wrist to stop him. He gasped and shuddered, his orgasm still sending waves of pleasure all through his body. He straightened up and turned to face Fuuma, still holding tight to his wrist. Outside, Kazahaya was now talking about some issue with lighting on the stage, but Fuuma was completely distracted: Kamui brought his hand up to his mouth, then began to lick his fingers clean. He let out a soft cry and Kazahaya stopped talking very abruptly.

“Fuuma?” Kamui grinned and continued sucking himself off Fuuma’s fingers.

“Yeah, sorry. Kazahaya can we please talk about this tomorrow?” Kamui wrapped his arms around Fuuma’s neck and began placing soft, though insistent kisses on the hot skin there. 

“Fine, fine! I’ll see you in the morning!” Fuuma and Kamui looked at each other, exchanging a mischievous smile as they heard him go.

“And you want to come at me about being quiet,” Kamui said, smirking, drawing his hand down Fuuma’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some one shots, I do.
> 
> I think of reviews when I summon my kekkai, leave me some!


End file.
